Las gemas de cristal: Un inicio diferente
by jorge0042
Summary: En esta historia Steven no aparecerá. Rose y Greg eran una pareja ideal y ya estaban planeando tener un hijo o hija juntos... pero un ataque imprevisto de Diamante Azul destruyo la mayor parte de la ciudad... entre los restos de una destruida ciudad Playa solo sobrevivieron 2 niños pequeños: Connie y Peedee.


En este fanfic el único personaje que no aparecerá es Steven… a menos que ustedes lo pidan en los comentarios, pero el sería un niño humano normal y secundario, sin conocimiento sobre las gemas de cristal

Aclarado esto iniciemos este fanfic. Espero les guste:

Greg Universe y Rose Cuarzo eran la pareja perfecta. Ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que se habían conocido y convivido. Al parecer ella y las gemas de cristal (que eran básicamente Lapis, Peridot, Garnet, Amatista, Bismuto y Perla) habían logrado contener y burbujear a un gran número de gemas corrompidas por la arma sónica que las diamantes usaron contra la Tierra cuando huyeron tras la gran guerra. Cada una de las gemas de cristal a su vez comandaba a otro grupo de gemas .

Rose había derrotado en los campos floridos de Corea a Diamante Rosa hace casi 5000 años, mas no se imaginó que su siguiente hermana, Diamante Azul y su mayor Diamante Verde les acosarían y llegarían a Ciudad Playa…

Rose y Greg habían planeado fusionar su amor ya que era demasiado… Habían visto a Mary Ann Fryman (ella era una muy buena amiga de Rose, pero lamentablemente había fallecido al poco tiempo de dar a luz) que hace 3 años había tenido a su primer hijo, Peedee Fryman (En este fanfic Ronaldo no es el hermano mayor de Peedee.) y hace un año su doctora personal (la Dra. Maheswaran) también había traído al mundo a una hermosa niña (llamada Connie) y ella anhelaba compartir ese sentimiento, pero por su naturaleza como gema, para lograrlo tendría que abandonar su forma física si quería tener alguna descendencia. El primer problema es que según las pruebas iniciales de la Dra. Maheswaran, si Rose se embarazaba, la posibilidad de tener unos gemelos era alta, más para que todo saliera bien, ella tenía que estabilizar su gema y matar a uno de los niños y salvar al otro… por eso de momento no se embarazo. Aunque si solo fuera de un solo niño o niña ella quería embarazarse, pero que fuera algo seguro… Incluso ya tenían el nombre: si era un niño lo llamarían Steven y si era niña le pondrían Stella.

Rose y Greg seguido hacían de niñeros de Peedee y Connie (Ya que el padre de Peedee generalmente trabajaba hasta muy tarde y no tenía mucho tiempo para el niño, por otro lado la Dra Maheswaran era vecino de Greg y Rose y desde el inicio le ayudaban con el cuidado de su hija). Hacer esto les daba cierta alegría a sus vidas. Hasta a veces pasaban más tiempo con ellos que con sus padres, hasta llegar al grado de que Connie empezaba a llorar si se alejaba de Peedee, incluso ya pasaba también lo contrario, Peedee ya tenía 3 años, a Rose le decía "mamá" y a Greg "tío". Y si alejaban de el a Connie empezaba a llorar y no había forma de calmarlo, hasta que estuviera con Connie a su lado se calmaban los dos. A Rose se le hacía muy maravilloso eso y le daban más ganas de tener a su propio niño o niña…. Cuando su padre iba por él no se quería ir… Se ponía a llorar y a veces solo se calmaba quedándose en la casa de Rose y Greg. Pero llego el fatídico dia….

Greg y Rose llevaban de paseo a los niños por la playa, todos estaban disfrutando de un magnifico día. Las otras gemas los observaban desde lejos, felices de tan maravillosa escena, pero…

De repente una nave azul con forma de un brazo derecho apareció sobre Ciudad Playa.

Diamante Azul había llegado a la Tierra….

Rose reunió a todas sus gemas y sus grupos y le dijo a Greg que huyera junto con los niños,

Diamante Azul salió de su nave y dijo:

-Hola Rose Cuarzo…. He venido a este planeta para tomar control de el y llevar algunos humanos al zoológico de Diamante Rosa

\- ¡No se llevaran a nadie ni controlaran este planeta!

-¿Te estas rebelando en contra de los objetivos del planeta Madre?

-¡Sí! Ustedes quieren destruir este planeta por sus recursos, pero hay otras cosas que deben de ser protegidas!

-¿Cómo qué?

-Este planeta será libre y no lo controlaran las diamantes.

-¿Estas segura?

\- Si. ¡Protegeremos todas nosotras a este planeta y a todo lo que amamos!

La gran batalla inicio…. Muchas gemas enemigas estaban atacando la ciudad y a los humanos,

Mientras Greg trataba de proteger a los dos niños, ya que llevarlos con sus padres durante esa situación era imposible.

-¡No se preocupen niños que yo los protegeré!

-¿Tio Greg?- dijo Peedee algo asustado.

-¡Papá!- dijo la bebé Connie…

En un buen momento decidió decir Connie sus primeras palabras….

Oculto a los niños en un sótano de una casa. Al hacerlo una Jaspe se paró ante él.

-Patético humano… ríndete.

-¡Nunca!

-He visto que has ocultado a tus niños. Esos serían unos buenos especímenes para el zoológico.

-¿mis niños? ¡Ah sí!… Y más te vale alejarte de ellos….

-Jajaja…. ¿Crees poder detenerme?

\- ¡Haré lo que sea necesario para proteger a "mis niños"!

Greg no sabía qué hacer, entre esa enorme gema y los niños solo se interponía una puerta y el, podía oír llorar a los niños tras la puerta, ni siquiera tenía cerca nada para defenderse.

\- ¡Aquí estoy Greg! ¡Ve por los niños y sal por la puerta trasera!- Llego Amatista junto con otras más de su grupo. –Nosotras nos encargaremos-

\- ¡Esta bien! ¡Suerte chicas! – Les dijo Greg

\- ¡Malditas Amatistas! ¡Todas ustedes traicionaron a Diamante Rosa! ¡Se unieron a Rose Cuarzo! ¡Las destruiré por todo lo que le hicieron a Mi Diamante! – Decía Jaspe llena de una infinita ira.

Greg abrió la puerta y tomo a los niños, bajo la escalera del sótano el cual apenas era iluminado por una lámpara y vio del otro lado una salida hacia el exterior, mas al salir lo que vio era algo completamente aterrador.

Por donde mirara la ciudad estaba siendo atacada, tanto gemas y humanos estaban luchando, a lo lejos, vio a Rose, Lapis, Perla y Garnet peleando directamente contra Diamante Azul. Había varias gemas destruidas y humanos caídos, entre ellos vio al padre de Peedee en medio de un charco de sangre, tenía una espada clavada en la espalda. El niño no lo vio ya que, al igual que Connie abrazaban con fuerza a Greg y lloraban con los ojos cerrados, momento que fue aprovechado por el para dirigirse hacia el otro lado de la ciudad, en específico hacia el hospital de la ciudad, esperaba encontrar a la doctora Maheswaran. Cruzar en esa situación la ciudad, aunque era pequeña, era algo muy difícil. Antes de llegar, había una batalla entre Peridot (La Peridot de esta historia es de la primera era, su forma física es semejante a la de Perla, con un cabello lacio hasta los hombros, mas su personalidad es la misma que la Peridot que conocemos de la serie.) y una gema que traía un látigo eléctrico. Era la Sagrada Ágata Azul, una de las gemas más cercanas a Diamante Azul.

\- ¡Ríndete Peridot! ¿Qué puede hacer una Peridot que solo fue creada para servir de ingeniera contra una experta luchadora como yo?

\- Te sorprendería el saber lo que yo puedo hacer. ¿Por qué crees que estoy al mando de uno de los equipos de Rose Cuarzo?

\- Se te envió aquí para recabar información y fallaste en cada punto de tu misión. Las Peridotos solo sirven para almacenar y organizar información, en la batalla son una completa inutilidad.

\- Eso es lo que el Homeworld piensa.

\- Te lo demostrare. Llevare tu gema al Homeworld y ahí será juzgada y destruida.

\- Eso lo veremos.

Empezó la pelea, Ágata invoco con cada mano sus látigos eléctricos, atacando sin piedad a Peridot, esta, los esquivaba simulando que no esperaba ese tipo de ataque y cuando más confiada estaba Ágata y le ataco uniendo sus 2 látigos con su máxima carga eléctrica, con un movimiento de una sola mano, Peridot los detuvo.

\- ¿Pero queeee?

\- ¿En serio pensaste que me ganarías con eso Sagrada Ágata Azul?

\- Pero…. Tú eres una basura.

\- Rose Cuarzo me enseño que yo no soy una basura, que puedo ser lo que yo quiera. Aquí descubrí que si puedo tener poderes e invocar un arma. – Diciendo esto y para sorpresa de Ágata invoco también un látigo eléctrico.

\- ¿Esa es tu arma?

\- Una de ellas, podemos invocar diferentes armas dependiendo la ocasión, más para ti, decidí que estemos en igualdad de circunstancias. Y si eres de las gemas más cercanas a Diamante Azul, entonces ella tiene bajas expectativas en el personal que tiene a su mando….

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Te lo demostrare derrotándote Ágata.

Empezó nuevamente la batalla, esta vez Ágata era la que con cada ataque de Peridot, se encontraba en más desventaja. Ágata ya no diferenciaba si era por la sorpresa o en realidad Peridot tenía unas habilidades que en el Homeworld nunca hubieran sido posibles. Se preguntaba si acaso ese era el verdadero poder que tenía Rose, el hacer que gemas que aparentemente no valen nada o son muy débiles, ella las lleve hasta lograr un potencial elevado y conseguir aptitudes que van más allá de sus poderes. Pero ya no supo más, en un ataque rápido fue destruida su forma física, más antes de que Peridot la burbujeara, Perla Azul en un rápido movimiento se llevó la gema.

\- ¡Diablos! Esa Perla se llevó mi trofeo.

\- ¡Peridot! ¿Estás bien?

\- ¡Greg! ¿Qué haces aun aquí?

\- Pretendo llegar al hospital.

\- Greg, el lugar está completamente destruido. No queda nada. No hay sobrevivientes. Lo siento.

\- Entonces quieres decir que… (señalando a Connie)

\- Si. Es muy tarde.

\- Oh no. Ahora están…

\- Quieres decir que el niño…. (Señalando a Peedee)

\- Si Peridot.

\- ¡Esto no se quedara así! – Se acercó a Greg y vio que ambos niños estaban dormidos, habían estado llorando por un buen rato y estaban completamente agotados.

En ese momento se escuchó el grito de una gema, era de Diamante Azul, había sido derrotada.

Pero… un instante después se empezó a oír un canto…

-Oh no, no puede ser, ¡aún existe esa arma! – Dijo Peridot

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Greg.

\- Es el arma sónica de las Diamantes. Esta tiene diferentes efectos o ataques dependiendo que Diamantes la hayan activado.

\- ¡Gemas! ¡Necesito su ayuda!- Se oyó la voz de Rose.

\- Greg, debes de ocultarte rápido, no sabemos qué efecto tendrá el arma de las Diamante esta vez.

Peridot se fue en dirección al templo, antes de que Greg pudiera ponerse a salvo junto a los niños un resplandor desde el cielo lo inundo todo y después de un gran estruendo todo era oscuridad absoluta…

\- Greg, Greg, reacciona, ¿estás bien?- Pregunto Garnet.

\- Que… ¿Qué paso…? Mi cabeza…. ¡Hey! ¡¿En dónde están los niños!?

\- Los encontramos a ustedes afuera de la ciudad, estaban muy mal heridos. Connie tiene una grave lesión en el abdomen y Peedee tiene un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Tú tienes las piernas y un brazo roto. Están aquí en la casa del templo.

\- ¡Debo de… ir… con ellos!

\- Calmate Greg, necesitas recuperarte primero de tus heridas. Rose vendrá luego a hablar de algo muy importante y trascendental contigo.

Mientras tanto dentro del templo:

Perla: - ¡No puedo creer que haya tanta maldad en el Homeworld para incluso haber hecho eso a este planeta!

Peridot: -Es algo inconcebible.

Rose: - Lamentablemente hemos perdido esta batalla y se pagó un alto precio con tantas vidas inocentes tanto de humanos y gemas de ambos bandos. Por eso mismo debo de hacer esto.

Perla: - ¿Es la única forma?

Rose: - Si Perla. En memoria de todos los caídos y por un futuro mejor, en el que ellos lograran lo que yo no pude, con la fusión de mi amor y el de Greg y la guía y cuidados de todas las gemas de cristal, esto será posible.

Peridot: - Si así lo dispones Rose, así será entonces.

Rose: - Iré a hablar con Greg, para avisarle lo que tendremos que hacer por los niños. Preparen todo e informen a cada una de las gemas de lo que va a pasar y que mi decisión sea comprendida y aceptada.

Perla: - Como tu órdenes, Rose.

Rose fue a ver a Greg y le conto sobre su decisión sobre ellos y los niños, la decisión que tuvo que tomar y la ayuda que necesitaba de el para que su plan tuviera éxito. Greg acepto ayudarla y se dieron un gran abrazo lleno del amor que sentía el uno por el otro. Un amor que duraría para siempre…

\- FIN DEL PILOTO -


End file.
